Austin Kilmister
Austin Kilmister is a professional rock 'n' roll bassist living in Olympia, Washington, being among the most prolific people from that area and having once been the bassist for Red Haze before being dismissed by Zia Dolmayan. He is a successful musician known for not just his rather gravely voice or his down-and-dirty personality, but his determination to inspire others and lend support to the people as a free man while ignoring the fame and fortune he never asked for. However, he's also been known for his many addictions- he's a heavy smoker, a heavy drinker, and a heavy drug user, and had to receive help from Kinney Cantrell's doctor so he could get a Standing Ripple of his own to support his lungs and liver: Motörhead. This Ripple, visually inspired by the identically named Motörhead band's "Snaggletooth" mascot, benefits from the abuse and transforms the excess waste into energy while keeping his body clean, burning it into fuel to rocket itself and its partner anywhere. Austin Kilmister is an extrovert that rarely every gives a damn about anything unless it threatens his family or friends, soldiering himself into battle whether or not it's a victory or die situation. He is Devina Kilmister's older sibling, but came to live life on Earth many years before the events of Horizonz. Description Austin Kilmister Description Austin Kilmister is a monster of a man, standing at the frightening height of six-foot-three and having very pronounced muscles and figure. A tough guy at his core, he wears a black hat with a golden Ace of Spades in the middle and usually dons a shiny but fancy black leather outfit. His outfit is parted just enough to expose his mildly hairy chest as well as his necklace, which depicts a non-religious cross. Austin has mutton chops, a bushy mustache, and very shaggy and loose dark hair, but keeps his beard well-shaved whenever possible. You rarely get a good look at his hazel eyes, which are covered by the shadow his hat casts over his eyes. He's usually found smoking a cigarette or drinking heavy alcohol from his favorite thick pink mug. Motörhead Description Visually, Motörhead is greatly inspired by the mascot of its heavy metal band namesake: Snaggletooth. It is also a cross-breed gorilla-wolf-dog combination with oversized boar horns, complete with chains, spikes, grit, and a helmet, only lacking the nose ring. A colossal difference between Snaggletooth and Motörhead, however, is that the latter has a full human body attached to it and has normal posture. Though it may wear very heavy leather getup and has a lot of muscle and fat to speak of, Motörhead is somewhat limited with its pig hooves and has trouble carrying its own beer. Personality Austin Kilmister is a man that's living without fear, always getting himself involved in even the most reckless or dangerous of scenarios and never backing down even when asked. He's very stoic, rarely expressing his feelings even when he's hurt deep down inside, and prefers to keep attention away from his personal issues so he can be there for others and just be a good supportive friend. Just as rare as him expressing his feelings is him judging others, he thinks people should live how they want to live and doesn't care about who they are or what into as long as they're not hurting people who don't deserve to be hurt. Think of him as a traveling buddy- he's an adventurous man that never minds going through a bit of chaos to have some fun in his life. He's been frequently cited by the Olympia public to be an optimist without a single drop of doubt in the back of his mind, and has always been seen as trying to push others towards being who they want to be. Interested in "giving back" the support that was given to him throughout his godawful childhood (early addictive exposure, entitled parents), he always goes out of his way to help people in need, even if it means setting himself back or falling into a trap. Seeing people suffer is a serious displeasure to him, and it's nothing he wants to tolerate. Seeing people depressed or feeling hollow also hurts his heart- he will always try to help them get back up from the ground and he will always try to make sure he can spend the rest of the day with them. Though Austin is never necessarily seen as "egotistic", sometimes he'll take advantage of him being the usual weapons guy and go all-out with his skills and powers, all the while keeping his eyes on his friends. Motörhead doesn't show too much personality as his Standing Ripple, but it is known for its frighteningly short temper (especially when Austin's friends are hurt) and for its frequent bursting of steam out from its nose if it or Austin feel threatened. Motörhead frequently roars throughout his battles and is more than willing to go all-out if that's what Austin wants out of it. Powers and Abilities Austin Kilmister does not really have any supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but does display an overwhelming amount of physical strength and can take down most other humans when facing up against them. The role of "power" is instead reserved to his Standing Ripple, Motörhead, especially for when Austin's feeling threatened or incredibly pissed off. When Austin goes all-out with the drugs, cigarettes, beer, or emotions, that energy is what feeds his Ripple, and it's what makes it burst out steam. Austin can mount himself atop Motörhead as it burns fuel to charge along like the Orgasmatron, capable of taking down just about anyone with no class if it hits. It can also spit out auto-aiming missiles, which Austin refers to as "bombers". You can call this Ripple a Hellraiser that's born to lose but lives to win. The only other ability of Motörhead is "Deaf Forever", which allows Motörhead to break physics and disable all sound in its immediate radius. That small radius is incapable of hearing sound ever again. This ability is most favorable when Motörhead is super pissed, which allows the ability to cover much more range. It's especially favorable when used against walls or corners that Austin can push his enemies into. Relationships Kinney "Sickman" Cantrell Austin has a very complicated relationship with Kinney. On one hand, Austin feels bad that he has to go through as much as he does and is disappointed at how horribly things are turning out for him, and especially doesn't feel good over how much pain his ripple is taking. On the other, Austin has a hard time dealing with him because he's judgmental, somewhat selfish, and rarely ever takes his advice. Interactions between the two are common, especially as they were both former bandmates for a band named Red Haze before being fired for their drug abuse, but half the time they're around each other they wind up getting themselves into a fight. Not all interactions are bad though, they always drink together on Sunday nights and usually have a great time. Zia Dolmayan When Austin's childhood friend Zia Dolmayan booted up the band Red Haze, Austin was hoping for an experience that would let him use his capabilities as a bassist to the fullest and show the world just how many issues it needed to fix. Unfortunately, drug abuse would hold the band behind, and Austin continually grew suspicious of his date's aggressive behavior towards him and Kinney in the studio. This led to violent fights, usually resulting in both of them getting severe injuries, and eventually Red Haze broke up. When he learned that Zia was bad-mouthing him and Cantrell in the press, he swore to never work with that "awful witch" ever again in a live interview. Trivia *Austin Kilmister was created as a parallel with Athena's first Standing Ripple, Sickman Cantrell. While Cantrell goes under immense pain from all the drugs he's been taking, to the point where him dying is nothing new, Kilmister uses his intense drug-taking to his advantage and does not undergo nearly as much suffering. Unlike Cantrell, Kilmister is also an extrovert and was created to be more involved in conversations. Gallery Category:Males Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples